In the prior art, when accessing files of a user stored in a file server, it was common to access the files from a client computer located at a site where the file server is located. Recently, however, along with the spreading of the Internet, a form of use of the data in the file server from remote locations via the Internet is increasing.
When accessing a file server from a remote location via the Internet, the user wishing to access the file in the file server must access the file server via the Internet, which is a network where throughput is not guaranteed. Therefore, this method has a drawback in that the response time of a user accessing a file may be elongated depending on the state of the network.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, Patent Literature 1 discloses an art of a data delivery system composed of multiple file servers mutually connected via a network and a data management center, wherein the file that a user uses is automatically delivered to a file server located close to the user out of the multiple file servers, following the movement of the user. According to the data delivery system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the data management center acquires location information from a location information terminal possessed by the user, and based on the acquired location information, delivers the data to the file server located closest to the user. This technique has a merit in that the user can instantly use the file he/she wishes to use.